Renée Tresham
Renée Tresham is one of the founding members of TABSIA. She is a teen girl who has lived in Follyn's Hollow her whole life, & Biography Early Life (2004-2019) Renée was born into a family of scholars, her mother a professor of botany (Dr. Miriam Goodger) and her father a general practitioner at the local medical practice (Dr. William Tresham). She was the youngest of three children (her older siblings being Paige and Bennet Tresham), and the age gap is so wide between she and her immediate older sibling Bennet (nine years) that it has led multiple other characters to speculate that she was an accident. The day Renée was born, her paternal grandmother also died in the same hospital. The combined untimely demise and proximity to her grandmother at the time of death may have absorbed a physical part of her grandmother's "soul", potentially granting Renée the ability to see & communicate with other ghosts (the explanation is certainly the only that perfectly lines up with the group's iteration of quantum consciousness). Renée was home-schooled, the same as her two older siblings, by her mother. However, while the elder two received intense homeschooling all the way up to completion of high school, Renée was left home alone from the age of nine as she had become reasonably self sufficient. She continued her schooling independently, and became quite accomplished for a teen in fields such as pure mathematics, classical physics, & musical theory. She also learnt several instruments, her preferred one being the piano. In order to allow her children to socialise & integrate with society better, Renées mother kept in contact with many women who were raising children at the same age as all of the three siblings. Renées only mentioned contact, who she gained from this practice, was the son of a well-to-do business woman that Dr. Goodger had known in university - Michael Lum. He and Renée maintained a close, platonic, relationship up until the time that Michael entered the last year of primary school (fifth grade), where he slowly climbed the ranks of popularity & decided to stop speaking with her (although how much the estrangement was due to her distaste for people is never discussed). Renée was already struggling with her ability to see ghosts impairing not only her daily routines but also her relationships with other humans. She was tired of hearing the yells of the dead people, & found a way to turn to drugs (hash mainly) to take the edge off while still being able to hang around with those that she liked. This drug habit continued for years & didn't stop when she joined TABSIA, just sort of became more social. She maintains that drugs have very rarely impacted her academic pursuits or home life, telling Michael "I only used it when I really needed it... I didn't even like the actual feeling that much. I just liked being able to stomach them." TABSIA In the early months of 2020, Michael conceptualized TABSIA as it is known today. He privately approached Renée in her own home to propose the agency. While Renée was unconvinced by his pitch, stating later, "he's a good businessman if he's an acquaintance of yours. But when you've seen Mikey get a rock wedged between two of the bones in his feet on a whim... well.", she obliges him, and becomes the second member of TABSIA (she argues the first). She is, technically, the reason TABSIA exists, as Michael has stated that the concept only came to her when he remembered "the tree house incident" on his sixteenth birthday. Personality Renée is a generally stubborn, smart-mouthed, misanthropic person, especially for such a young person. These core traits likely developed due to her relative isolation through her youth. She doesn't let a lot bother her, but is incredibly touchy around the things that do (loud people, repetitive noise, etc.). She is very sure of herself in the beginning, but quickly gets knocked down a couple of pegs when her know-it-all attitude gets her in trouble in the real world, & she finds herself out of her depth. While Renée is very intelligent, she has no clue about anything she isn't interested beyond Physical Appearance Renée is a red-headed, freckled, pale teen, likely of Irish descent. She mentions she is waiting on braces. She is of regular build, and is described by multiple (minor) characters as "nothing much to look at". Elsie (a succubus) describes her as "exotic" and mentions that she has "potential" looks-wise. Renée is shown to have very good, somewhat elaborate personal hygiene, & is capable of dressing very well when required. Abilities & Powers Obviously, Renée's most powerful & prominent ability is her being able to communicate with spirits of the dead (and, later in the show, ascertain minor information about them such as personality quirks or the period they lived in), likely due to her grandmother. She can also commune with supernatural beings such as all manner of demons, monsters, & presumably deities.She describes the experience as being "nothing out of the ordinary", She has had this ability since birth In addition to being a medium, Renée is a very gifted musician & scholar. She can provide extensive knowledge on various, narrow fields of study (similar to the way that autistic people are often attached to one or two "special subjects"). She is a hardy, stubborn person, allowing her to speak with all manner of clients without being swayed into their thinking or scheming. Category:All Characters Category:Main Characters